Claire's Endearment
by Critterz11
Summary: When a young fox girl begins to want to feel open on the feelings of a boy she likes, will she have the confidence and determination to speak to him as more than just a friend? High-School/Early Teen AU. Contains Claire/Foo.


A calm, summer day it was as the sun gleamed above the high trees of Bigbark Woods. From below the canopy overlooking the sky sat a young girl fox. An early teenager, her fur a light apricot color with curly brown hair. She wore a pair of black round glasses with a light blue t-shirt and a silky pink skirt. Turning her attention to her azaela-colored backpack and reaching her paws in, she began to pull out a small manga to read. Lightly chuckling as she browsed upon the book from right to left, a slight flush shined around muzzle.

"Oh Yamato-kun, why must you be so oblivious to Misuki-chan's sweet indications..." she spoke with a bit of a sigh "...Yes she is very meek and nervous, but her heart is set in the right place if she thinks deeply of you. Just one chance and maybe you could see, deep within yourself that your soul mate has been there your entire life." She closed up the book and slid it back into the backpack as she headed off.

Her name was Claire. Claire Miller. She had lived in this forest for as long as she remembered, which was as far back into when she was nothing more but a newborn cub. All her life she had been very soft-spoken, but usually kept her from straying away to be alone by keeping confident and making friends. She had lots of good friends actually, as they were always together. As she traipsed above a fallen log, a small smile crossed her lips as she gazed over the valley below.

Soon enough after admiring the vista, Claire remembered she was to be home before dusk. While foxes are primarily nocturnal animals, Claire was still young at the age of fourteen and was very obedient of her mother's orders. She actually had two mothers, as her parents were actually vixens.

One of them had a more strict, sincere output and only wished to best for their children. The other was easy-going, and often spoke her mind calmly to let Claire figure out things for herself and set her own direction on her life. Even though they contrasted points of view, they still love and support one another as they share the understanding of loving their children. Claire also had an older sister, one she often felt slight envy for as she was way more competitive and confident in accomplishing things.

Claire let out a soft yawn as she opened the door to her house. A peaceful little den on the edge of a river bank, the roof was lined with wood and an assemblage of soft, disheveled leaves. She had walked into the kitchen, catching the attention of her more self-assured mother. "Claire Miller, you were supposed to be back at least twenty minutes ago, you know very well you have to study for your class, dear." she exclaimed.

"I-I know mom..." Claire sighed as she was about to take a sip of water from a cup. "...I got a little side-tracked from the hike back. Can you blame me for wanting to see the mountains and forests on a day like this?". The bluff vixen sighed a bit, but knew her daughter did have a point. "Yes I know nature is a thing all of us acknowledge for its beauty and elegance, but you have to make the right time for more important things like your knowledge." she spoke, rather earnestly.

"At least give 'er a minute to sort things out. Girl's had a long day out in the fresh air and sunshine, it did her some good." A voice responded as Claire headed up to her room to work on her intended assignments. It was her other mother, a rather more laid-back but friendly fox with a more casual demeanor. "If she stayed cramped up all day, she'd possibly become ill...and that was also cut into her time trying to study and such."

Claire was already settled down in her room. The room had walls of a soft pink color, lined with a fuzzy blue carpet. Around her desk, bookshelves and beds were various posters of characters from fandoms she was a part of. Magicial girl bunnies, rainbow star guardians, a poster depicting a school "host club" of various animals. It really showed she embraced her taste in the surprising, but purely innocent nature of the graphic novels and shows she loved to read and watch. As she sat upon her bed opening the laptop on her latest lesson, her mind became focused upon noticing the picture of her friend she had set as a desktop background.

This friend to her though was not just any friend: it was the boy she admired and loved deeply but never spoke out to him outside of being platonic. His name was Foo, he was a silly, carefree monster kid whose innocence and simple, kind nature was something Claire enjoyed.

"Oh, what I am thinking...I know we're friends and all, but he'd never be interested in me that way..." she hesitantly mumbled to herself. Her ears flicked for a second before she got back on focus as she began typing up on a homework document.


End file.
